narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geography
The ''Naruto'' Fanon Wiki is set in the fictional world in which the Naruto series is set. In this world, like the real world are seven continents, which house the areas of this universe. In the West lies the central continent where the main series took place. Landmasses Western Continent Countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. The Naruto world is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain a balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not worth much more than the paper they are written on. Five Great Shinobi Nations Land of Air The Land of Air (大気の国, Taiki no Kuni) is a small nation bordered by the to the north, the to the south, and the to the west. Despite its size, it is one of the wealthiest regions in the mainland due to its affinity for trade and it being the world's largest producer of , , and other metal tools typically utilized by shinobi. Due to its substantial fortune, the Land of Air enjoys a state of technological advancement that far surpasses that of the other nations. However, like the vast majority of countries in the known world, the Land of Air is led by a known as the Air Daimyō. Land of Chasms The is a nation that was formed by Kōdai Keikoku and shinobi who wanted to escape war. Located to the southwest of the Land of Wind, near proximity to the Land of Wisdom. This country is home to Keikokugakure, a large villaged formed by Kōdai, the native clans, and the shinobi that Kōdai recruited. Land of Cyclones The Land of Cyclones (飃の国, Tsumujikaze no Kuni) is a small nation formed by Ryu Namikaze. It is governed by a Daimyō known as Typhoon Lord, Cyclone Lord in anime, and is located on the north of the and west of the . The country flanks the from the west, much like it ally the does from the east. Of these three smaller nations the Land of Cyclones is the the largest and has claimed to be most prosperous. Additionally, the Land of Cyclones hosts the minor shinobi village, Taifūgakure. Land of Focus The is a peninsular country situated to the south of the Land of Fire. Known for its strong-willed and other-minded people, the nation is home to the rising village of Eigakure. It is primarily an agricultural state with protoindustrial outlets; the greatest form of industry taking place in the central village. It is led by the Focus Daimyō (中心国主, Chūshin Kokushu). Land of Grain The Land of Grain (粒のくに Tsubu no Kuni) is a small country which exists in between the villages known as and , the former existing at its west, while the latter at its right. By the south, the country is also bordered by the entirety of the . Though very small compared to most of the greatest Shinobi nations, the Land of Grain is regarded quite highly for its agricultural produce, particularly within the crops that they produce, including grain of all variants. It is led by a single Daimyō, known as the Grain Daimyō (粒の大名 Tsubu no Daimyō). Land of Hope The is an island country south of the Land of Lightning, northwest of the Land of Water, and east of the Land of Hot Water. The Hope country has inland forestry and hazardous brush covered mountains conceal huge animals and unknown poisons. The landscape is marked by tall mountains peak, huge lush fields, and forest tapestries home to rare fruit and vegetables. Being in a rather tempered climate, the range is limited in the area is very accustomed to blisteringly hot days and solemn, cool nights. Land of Merchants The Land of Merchants (業者の国, Gyōsha no Kuni) is a nation composed of the most northwestern islands within the Oniga-shotō, located in the southern sea near the Land of Tea and between Haha Island and O'uzu Island. As its name states, it was founded by several merchants and serves as the basis of commerce in much of the Shinobi world, for both good and bad. It was formed following the end of the and quickly established itself as a major power in the world scene. Land of Mountains The Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni) is a member of the Great Shinobi Countries and is located to the south of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. It is very mountainous, as the name suggests. It has two great rivers and hundreds of ravines. It was a primitive land until shortly after the , when Ryun Uchiha united its clans to form his village. The Land of Mountains is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the shinobi world. Its main hidden village, Yamagakure, is the home of a revived Uchiha clan. The Land of Mountains is appropriately oriented towards the element of earth, typically having very dark and rainy weather. While not the largest country, it has the second largest largest hidden village. Land of the Night The is an island which is situated just to the east of the Land of Water. It was formed by refugees from the latter, who were fleeing persecution from their citizens during civil wars which wracked the country. The skies surrounding this island are perpetually overcast, which result in the country having cold, dark, and dank weather. Oddly enough, however, it rains far less in the Land of the Night than one would think for an island that is eternally covered by clouds. In addition, the island is surrounded by whirlpools created by a very powerful ninjutsu, such that no one is able to get in or out of the country unless the whirlpools are temporarily halted. Land of Predators The is a country to the north of the Land of Fangs. There was, at one point, tension between these to countries because of the animals located in the Land of Predators were killing off to many inhabitants from the Land of Fangs. The situation however was defused when Sōsōgakure was created and they took control of the beasts. Land of Rainbows The Land of Rainbows (虹の国, Niji no Kuni) is a minuscule country divided into two islands, namely the main island and small island. Land of Rainbows is located in the middle of the ocean circumvented by more astronomically immense and wider countries; Land of Rainbows is located in the South from Land of Lightning, Northeast from Land of Fire, and North West from Land of Water. The Land of Rainbows is appropriately determined towards the component of rainbows, typically having numerous rainbows around some of the archipelagoes. While not the physically largest country, it has a fully determined hidden village. The Land of Rainbows is the roof of a floating ninja village, Nijigakure. Its country is politically controlled by some of the Daimyō and known in the region as the Rainbow Daimyō. Also the trunk of an ancient sage region, Kyūten Valley. Land of Sunshine The Land of Sunshine (陽光の国,Yōkō no Kuni) is a nation formed by the Ryou and Suzu Clan. Its government leader is Bashi, the Sunshine Daimyō. Six years after the formation of and two years after the , the hidden village Hakkingakure was formed by Ryou Clan, later on there distant cousins the Susumu Clan and many others came and the village flourished. Land of Tornadoes The is located in between the Lands of Earth and Wind. The village itself is surrounded by a giant whirlwind (the technique of its first Chief), and it takes about five days to get to the village from any border, which is in the middle. A river makes the border between it and the Land of Wind. The home of the Beetles is also in this land. It will border the smaller land in between the Land of Earth and this country. Land of Whispering Bones is located north of the Land of Fire between the Hidden Sound and Land of Lightning. This country does not have a Kage. Instead, this land is ruled by a family boss known as the Oyabun. Senior advisor and headquarters chief aid in the running of the country and report directly to the Oyabun. Other important officials in the governmental structure are the wakagashira and shateigashira. Northern Continent Southern Continent Eastern Continent Southeastern Continent Central Continent TBA Category:Locations